¡Travesura Realizada!
by LayaCB
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando molestan a uno de los Potter? Harry y Hermione tendrá que lidiar con las travesuras de su pequeña hija, quien se encargara de hacer una revolución en la escuela junto con sus hermanos y amigos con tal de defender a los suyos. Una historia divertida llena de amor y fraternidad…


La hora de la salida llegó y Harry esperaba a sus hijos arriba del auto afuera de la escuela, tres veces por semana le tocaba a él ir por los niños. Unos minutos después vio acercarse a toda prisa a Sirius, Valerié, Lily y Anthony. Todos excepto James, quien venía atrás de ellos con paso calmado y la cabeza baja, arrastrando su mochila de ruedas. Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado, algo andaba mal...

—Hola papi —saludó Valerié una vez estuvo arriba del auto, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre para luego acomodarse en el asiento trasero.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —preguntó sin apartar la vista del mayor de sus hijos, quien se subió enfrente con él.

—Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes... —contestó sin darle importancia Sirius.

—¿Qué me dices tú, James? —quiso saber para ver si podía descubrir algo.

—Bien —respondió sin ganas.

—¿seguro? —el niño asintió sin verlo a la cara mientras jugaba con el cierre de su mochila.

—¡muero de hambre! —soltó Anthony frotándose el estómago desde atrás.

—¿Qué les parece si para empezar bien la semana vamos a comer hamburguesas? —sugirió en un intento por animar a James.

—¡SI! —gritaron los niños al unísono. Harry sonrió complacido al ver las reacciones de sus hijos.

Llegaron al lugar y enseguida el moreno se acercó al mostrador en donde estaba una joven pelirroja atendiendo.

—¿que desea ordenar?

—Tres hamburguesas de carne chicas...

—la mía sin cebolla papá —le recordó Sirius.

—La mía sin mayonesa pá —le siguió James.

—y sin pepinillos —terminó Anthony. Harry suspiró resignado.

—ya escuchó, sin cebolla, pepinillos y mayonesa —repitió el orden de sus hijos varones. La chica asintió sonriendo mientras anotaba.

—¿algo más?

—unos chicken fries y unas alitas —dijo terminando con la orden de Valerié y Lily. Pagó y por petición de sus hijos se fueron a la sala de juegos.

—¿Por qué no vino mamá? —preguntó la más pequeña de los mellizos, Lily. Pues según hoy, le tocaba a su madre ir por ellos.

—Tuvo que ir a ayudar a tu abuela con unas cosas —dijo mientras desenvolvía la hamburguesa de Anthony.

—¿pá, puedo ir a jugar? —pidió Sirius luego de darle la primera mordida.

—Come un poco más y después podrás ir a jugar —ordenó mientras le limpiaba el ketchup de la boca a Lily. Media hora después los niños ya estaban jugando, pues la mayoría había terminado la mayor parte de su comida... Menos James.

—¿No tienes hambre hijo? —preguntó su padre al verlo jugar con una de sus papas fritas, pero sin llevarse ninguna a la boca. Él negó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pequeño puño. —¿no? Siempre que venimos aquí eres el primero en acabar y ahora apenas y has tocado tu hamburguesa —le recordó.

—Se me fue el apetito —habló por fin.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?, ¿hiciste alguna travesura en la escuela? —el pequeño negó de nuevo.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa? Estoy cansado. —dijo esta vez volteándolo a ver serio. Harry lo miró con sorpresa, pero asintió. Se levantó y fue hacia sus hijos...

—Bien. ¡niños, es hora de irnos! —alzó la voz por encima de los juegos para hacerse escuchar.

—¿Por qué tan pronto? —se quejó la peli-negra cruzándose de brazos.

—James no se siente bien, Valerié —contestó la pregunta de su hija mientras le pasaba su par de zapatos a cada uno. —pero prometo llevarlos más tarde al parque —aseguró.

El transcurso a la casa fue silencioso, los mellizos menores apenas subieron al auto y se durmieron. Sirius y Valerié jugaban con uno que otro juguete que se encontraba en el auto, mientras que James tenía su mirada perdida en el retrovisor. Al llegar, Hermione ya se encontraba en casa y se ocupaba de recoger las cosas de los niños de la sala.

—Hola cariño —saludó rápidamente el moreno, puesto que cargaba con Anthony y Lily dormidos en ambos brazos. Por orden de la castaña los otros tres pequeños fueron a quitarse el uniforme y ponerse ropa cómoda para después hacer su tarea.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con tu madre? —preguntó el oji-verde al llegar a su lado luego de darle un beso en los labios.

—Bien, al parecer solo se fracturó el tobillo, estará bien en unos días. —dijo con tranquilidad. —y a ti ¿cómo te fue con los niños? —decía mientras subían a su habitación a descansar un poco.

—No muy bien... —contestó como no queriendo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

—¿por qué lo dices? —lo miró confundida.

—James está algo extraño —comentó —lo veo... Decaído —dijo mientras se quitaba su corbata. —Hoy no quiso hablar, ni siquiera comió casi.

—Quizás esté enfermo, será bueno que lo revise —Harry asintió apoyándola. —Últimamente he visto que anda más distraído —recordó su esposa con seriedad, ganándose la atención del moreno.

—Hablare con Sirius por si sabe algo —le dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Más tarde el moreno se disponía a llevarlos al parque como había prometido.

—¡Vamos niños! No queremos que se haga más tarde —habló fuerte su padre mientras los esperaba en la planta baja. —¿y James? —preguntó curioso al no verlo bajar.

—Dijo que se sentía un poco mal —contestó el mellizo de éste, Sirius.

—Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré con James —le aseguró su esposa. Harry asintió y enseguida salió con los niños.

Una vez que sus hijos se fueron, la castaña se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo mayor. Tocó la puerta tres veces y la entreabrió.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó al ver que el pequeño estaba acostado con sus manos sobre su abdomen, éste asintió. —¿Por qué no quisiste ir con tus hermanos al parque? —quiso saber mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Me duele algo el estómago —murmuró cansado. Hermione se desconcertó y enseguida tocó su frente, y justo como lo pensó, tenía fiebre.

—Debiste decirme que te sentías mal, James —lo reprendió con gesto preocupado. —Traeré unos paños húmedos, vuelvo enseguida. —cinco minutos después estaba arriba de nuevo, ya lo había revisado, el pequeño estaba deshidratado. No comprendía porqué, el clima estaba perfecto y siempre los checaba con regularidad.

—Mamá —habló el pequeño luego de unos minutos.

—Dime —decía mientras exprimía un paño de nuevo.

—Tú crees que yo... ¿soy torpe y estúpido? —preguntó temeroso. Hermione lo regresó a ver enseguida tras escuchar su pregunta.

—De ninguna manera ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —lo miró con seriedad.

—Es que... Soy muy malo para los deportes y...

—El que no seas bueno en algún deporte no quiere decir que seas torpe y estúpido —le aseguró —todos somos buenos en algo, James.

El pequeño asintió, pero enseguida se incorporó tocándose el estómago.

—¿qué pasa? — lo miró preocupada pues James empezó a llorar.

—Quiero vomitar —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltarse a llorar más, detestaba ese malestar que se sentía en la garganta. Apenas había dado un paso cuando sin poder evitarlo volvió su estómago sobre el suelo. La castaña en seguida se incorporó ayudándolo con las arcadas. Una vez acabó, con un _fregotego_ limpio el suelo y enseguida le preparó la bañera con agua fresca para controlar la fiebre mejor y lo hizo beber unas pociones.

Por otro lado, en el parque los niños jugaban con las resbaladilla y pasadizos. Menos Sirius quien se paseaba solo en un columpio, Harry pensó que él tal vez le podría decir qué le pasaba a James, así que se acercó.

—He notado que tu hermano está algo extraño ¿tú no sabes a qué se deba? —dijo sentándose a su lado mientras movía su columpio con suavidad.

—Desde que el profesor de deportes habló con él esta así —contestó sin dejar de pasearse.

—¿profesor de deportes? —arqueó su ceja confundido. —¿y qué habló con él?

—No lo sé, al terminar la clase nos pidió a todos que nos retiramos menos a James. Media hora después el profesor entró a la clase de historia y le dijo a la maestra Rose que James estaba en la enfermería por eso no había podido asistir a su clase. —terminó de relatar, para ese entonces Harry estaba con una expresión seria y Sirius había dejado de columpiarse.

—¿notaste algo extraño antes de retirarte? no sé, ¿alguna razón por la que haya querido hablar con tu hermano?

—Todos supusimos que lo iba a regañar, ya que James había fallado más de un tiro con el balón hoy en el juego. Se veía muy molesto... —agregó serio al recordar, pues no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de su hermano.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —preguntó molesto. Sirius bajó la cabeza...

—James me pidió que no dijera nada —murmuró. —intente convencer a James de que te dijera papá, de verdad. —aseguró.

—¿algo más de lo que deba enterarme? —soltó serio.

—sí, bueno... He notado cosas —añadió como no queriendo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

—¿Qué cosas? —habló esta vez con la mandíbula apretada.

—Creo que el profesor no lo quiere...

—Eso me queda claro.

—La semana pasada sucedió lo mismo y nos pidió a todos que golpearemos con el balón a James —Harry lo miró sorprendido. Definitivamente iba a golpear a ese maestro.

—Dile a tus hermanos que ya nos vamos —pidió con tono serio.

Al llegar a su casa Harry ordenó a sus hijos que fueran a darse un baño. —Quiero hablar contigo y tu hermano, los quiero en cinco minutos abajo—agregó antes de que Sirius subiera, el castaño asintió temeroso.

El moreno se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Hermione sacar un par de trapos.

—¿qué haces? —preguntó al acercarse.

—James tenía fiebre, creo que ya sé por qué andaba extraño —dijo haciendo una mueca con sus labios. No le gustaba ver a su hijo enfermo.

—De eso quería hablar contigo —Hermione lo miró desconcertada al ver con que seriedad habló. —Le he pedido a James que baje, quiero que estés presente cuando hable con él en mi despacho. —Hermione asintió preocupada, no entendía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse...

—¿Me hablabas? —preguntó el moreno con voz tímida y con Sirius detrás de él.

—Sí, vamos al despacho —James asintió con nerviosismo, el hecho de que su padre le pidiera hablar en el despacho era señal de que algo no andaba bien y peor aún que usara ese tono molesto. Al entrar vio que su madre también lo había hecho, los dos pequeños tomaron asiento frente a sus padres, de repente sintió un revoltijo en su estómago.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos a mí y a tu madre? —habló dirigiéndose al pequeño moreno empleando ese tono serio. James tragó saliva...

—N-no... —tartamudeó. Hermione miraba confundida a su esposo.

—¿Que sucedió hoy en tu clase de deportes? Y quiero la verdad, James —dijo yendo al grano de brazos cruzados. El pequeño, quien tenía la cabeza baja en ese momento levantó su rostro, Hermione esperaba también su respuesta.

—Yo... Estaba jugando y-y... Me equivoque y el maestro me regañó —decía con voz temblorosa.

—¿De qué habló contigo después de la clase? —preguntó su padre.

—No hablamos, el... Me ordenó que le diera quince vueltas al campo como castigo—Sirius abrió los ojos como plato.

—¡James, el campo es enorme! —soltó de inmediato su hermano.

—M-mientras corría me llamaba estúpido y torpe —agregó esta vez mirando cabizbajo a su madre. Hermione abrió la boca indignada. —en la vuelta nueve no aguantaba más, tenía mucha sed y él no me quería dar agua... —la oji-miel comprendía al fin a que se debían sus síntomas. Ahora entendía la molestia de Harry, ella estaba igual o peor —Después de un rato yo... Me desmaye —dijo esto último en tono muy bajo.

 **̶ │ ̶**

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, exactamente arriba de la puerta del despacho se encontraban Valerié, Lily y Anthony oyendo toda la conversación a través de unas orejas extensibles que le consiguió Kevin el hijo de Ron con sus tíos Fred y George.

—¿oyeron eso? —dijo sorprendida la pequeña morena.

—Ese maestro nunca me dio buena espina —añadió esta vez Anthony.

—Valerié, no creo que sea buena idea estar oyendo las conversaciones de mamá y papá —habló no muy convencida Lily mientras pasaba sus manos nerviosa por Crookshanks.

—Pobre Jamie, la ha de haber pasado muy mal. Ojalá papá le dé su merecido a ese cretino —deseó molesta.

—Papá no haría eso, mamá no se lo permitiría —intervino la pequeña en desacuerdo con su hermana.

—En ese caso lo haremos nosotros, vengan tengo un plan. —Lily negó resignada, al final terminaría aceptando las locas ideas de su hermana, fuera lo que fuera.

 **̶ │ ̶**

—¡¿QUÉ?! —soltaron sus padres molestos, inclusive el mismo Sirius les hizo tercera. Harry intentó calmar su enojo y respiró hondo, ya la haría pagar a ese idiota.

—Supongo que no te llevó a la enfermería ¿verdad? —dijo esta vez la castaña. James negó avergonzado.

—De haberlo hecho seguramente ya estaría en la calle el muy... —gruñó con frustración el oji-verde.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste a tu padre y a mí? —verdaderamente estaba molesta.

—Tenía miedo... —susurró. Harry pasó las manos por su cabello con frustración.

—Vayan a su habitación, ambos están castigados y ya saben lo que eso implica: no video juegos, no salidas al parque y no televisión.

—¡Pero Sirius no...! —intentó abogar James por su mellizo.

—Ya oyeron a su padre —recalcó Hermione.

—Mañana yo mismo iré a hablar con tu maestro de deportes y vendrás conmigo ¿está claro? —El pequeño moreno asintió.

—Ahora suban a dormir —esta vez asintieron sin replicar y salieron del despacho. Harry se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesita para después dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Hermione lo miró preocupada mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Voy a matar a ese idiota —dijo apretando sus puños.

—No harás ninguna tontería, dejaremos esto a manos de la directora. Tienen que correr a ese hombre... —intentó hacerlo razonar.

—Yo mismo lo sacare a patadas de ese lugar —gruñó molesto. La castaña pasó una de sus manos por su cabello negro, él soltó un suspiro y giró su rostro al de ella.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó la oji-miel acariciando su cabello, sabía que había algo más.

—Temo estar haciendo mal las cosas con James —reconoció con gesto preocupado. —Me asusta que no me tenga la confianza para decirme sus problemas, y hoy fue un ejemplo de ello ¿crees que soy demasiado duro con él y Sirius? —su esposa negó.

—Si lo fueras probablemente Valerié sería menos caprichosa —dijo logrando que esta vez Harry sonriera.

—Ella y Lily son las princesas de esta casa, jamás les negaría algo a mis pequeñas —se justificó sonriendo.

—Te recordare eso cuando las niñas quieran peinarte y maquillarte y tú te niegues —rio al recordar la última vez una de sus hijas sacó un vestido de su armario y obligó a su padre a ponérselo.

 **Flash Black**

 _Apenas iba la mitad de semana, Hermione y los niños habían ido a trabajar y a la escuela, excepto Valerié, la niña había despertado con varicela así que no tendría escuela durante un par de semanas y aprovechando que su padre tenía el día libre aprovecho para cuidarla él._

— _¡Por favor, papi! —suplicaba la niña con sus tiernos ojos castaños._

— _Cariño, no hagas que papá se ponga eso —rogó al ver como su hija sacaba un vestido del armario de su madre._

— _No diré nada papi, lo prometo —insistió con suplica. Harry soltó un suspiro resignado, no podía negarle nada a esos ojos miel, sus hijas tenían el mismo poder que su madre sobre él._

— _Está bien —aceptó con cansancio tomando el vestido. La niña saltó feliz e inmediatamente agarró la mano de su padre y lo guio a su habitación para ayudárselo a poner._

— _Ven, siéntate aquí —indicó una pequeña silla que se encontraba junto a una mesa del mismo tamaño. Minutos después la niña sacaba de sus juguetes un pequeño estuche con pinturas de uñas y sombras._

— _¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el oji-verde con desconfianza._

— _Voy a pintarte —contestó la morena mientras inspeccionaba que color poner en sus ojos si rosa o azul._

— _¡¿piensas pintarme?! —soltó con horror._

— _Eres una princesa papi, debes de lucir como una —respondió con ese tono mandón tan característico de su madre._

— _Pequeña, de verdad no creo que…_

— _Dijiste que jugarías conmigo —le recordó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero._

— _Sí, pero no creo que me vea bien con eso —¿en qué momento le había comprado todo eso? Se preguntó molesto viendo como su hija tomaba un peine y empezaba a hacerle un par de coletas. Minutos después, ya tenía las uñas pintadas de rosa al igual que la boca, una corona en su cabeza, sombras color azul en sus ojos y las mejillas pintadas con rubor, en definitiva, se miraba ridículo._

— _¡Listo! —sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo la niña._

— _¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó ya imaginándose cuál sería el resultado._

— _¡Te ves hermosa, papi! —dijo contenta, sonriéndole._

— _¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado mas ser el príncipe —añadió de brazos cruzados. La pequeña negó…_

— _En otra ocasión, quizás —decía mientras tomaba su juego de té y le servía un poco a su padre en una taza._

— _¿Gusta azúcar, princesa Potter? —preguntó la niña con amabilidad. Harry la miró incrédulo…_

— _Eh… si es tan amable —aceptó siguiéndole el juego mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano._

— _¡Papi! —soltó de repente la niña, asustando al moreno. —¡No es así como se debe de sentar una princesa! —reprendió la oji-miel._

— _¿Qué? —miró a los lados desconcertado. —¿entonces cómo? —preguntó confundido ¡Que Merlín se apiadara de él! Valerié soltó un suspiro cansada y negó._

— _Honestamente, papi… —pero fue interrumpida por una risa detrás de la puerta. De inmediato ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con Hermione quien cubría su boca tratando de ocultar su risa._

— _Te ves realmente adorable, cariño —saludó ésta mordiéndose los labios para no partirse en carcajadas al ver su maquillaje y como de su vestido salían los vellos de su pecho._

— _¿verdad que esta linda, mamá? —sonrió la niña volteando hacia la castaña._

— _Por supuesto ¿Sabes? Deberías ir por la cámara que está en la habitación de papá, apuesto a que querrás guardar tu excelente trabajo para mostrárselo a tus abuelos—sugirió su madre mirando divertida la expresión de horror que ponía su esposo._

— _¡Si! —soltó de inmediato la niña y salió corriendo a la habitación de sus padres._

— _Eres una envidiosa porque me veo mejor que tu —comentó su esposo de brazos cruzados después de unos minutos. Y por primera vez Hermione no pudo contener sus carcajadas…_

 **Fin del Flash Black.**

Al final, su hija había logrado tomar esa foto enseñándosela a sus tíos y abuelos, ganándose un lugar en la pared de su habitación.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero debes reconocer que me veo realmente bien en tus vestidos —la castaña negó sonriendo.

—No imagino como serás cuando tengan novio —inmediatamente la sonrisa del moreno se borró. —sí, definitivamente serás un dolor de cabeza para ellas —agregó con humor esta vez robándole un beso de los labios. —Anda, démonos una ducha y vayamos a dormir —decía mientras se incorporaba.

 **̶ │ ̶**

—¿Qué tienes planeado? —preguntó Lily mientras doblaba sus pies sobre la cama con Crookshanks a un lado.

—Correrlo —contestó con simpleza.

—¿correrlo?, ¿nosotros tres? —la miró dudosa su hermana.

—No, hablo de toda la escuela. He escuchado que nadie quiere a ese profesor —les aclaró al ver la mirada confundida de sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo harás que todos se enteren?

—Fácil, corre la voz. Según el horario de James y Sirius su clase de deportes comienza a la una. Tiempo suficiente para que todos ya sepan lo que planeamos —contestó segura de que no fallaría su plan, mientras inspeccionaba las clases de sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —la miró confundido el castaño al ver una copia del horario de James y Sirius, la morena no le tomó importancia.

—¿y si alguien nos delata? —quiso saber Lily con cierto temor.

—Lo negaremos —aseguró.

—Nadie te creería, siempre nos metemos en problemas tu y yo. Necesitas a alguien limpio... —añadió en seguida Anthony.

—Exactamente —dijo mirando a Lily con una sonrisa traviesa. Al comprender, ésta abrió los ojos como plato y de inmediato negó...

—¡De ninguna manera! —soltó la más pequeña. —Yo no voy a...

—Honestamente Lily, eres demasiado egoísta —la reprendió su hermana. —Si James estuviera en tu lugar y tú en el de él no lo pensaría dos veces y te ayudaría —la pequeña bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pues sabía que Valerié tenía razón.

—Está bien, lo haré. —aceptó resignada. —solo tengo que negarlo ¿no? —la miró nerviosa, no pudiendo evitar morderse el labio, costumbre que había heredado de su madre.

—Sí, Tony y yo abogaremos por ti —le aseguró con una sonrisa. Lily no podía sentirse más agobiada, pues tener a sus hermanos de testigo no era de gran ayuda.

 **̶ │ ̶**

A la mañana siguiente los niños ya se preparaban para irse a la escuela.

—¡Niños, rápido se les hará tarde! —gritó desde la cocina su madre. Harry ya se encontraba cambiado para irse al trabajo, durante la noche habían acordado que ambos irían por sus hijos y aprovecharían para hablar con el profesor.

—Buenos días papi —Saludó la morena al llegar, después le siguió Lily y Anthony.

—Buenos días —Saludó su padre.

—Má, ¿te importa si hoy llevo almuerzo? —pidió Lily nerviosa.

—Claro, cariño ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—eh... Una naranja y una manzana —dijo dudosa.

—¿sólo eso?, ¿No quieres un sándwich? —preguntó desconcertada su madre.

—No... ¡Digo sí! Si quiero mamá —se corrigió enseguida al sentir el codazo de su hermana. Hermione la miró extrañada.

—Má, yo también quiero un sándwich y un jugo... ¡no, de los de vidrio! —añadió rápidamente al ver que su madre tomaba uno de cartón. —oye má ¿aún tenemos uvas? —preguntó el pequeño revisando la nevera. —ah ya vi que sí, tomaré poquitas. —lo cierto es que el pequeño tomó casi todas. Unos minutos después se excusó y subió a su habitación por algo, lo cual era su resortera mágica. George y Fred la hechizaron logrando hacer que ésta llegara al punto exacto que querías y una velocidad considerable.

Mientras sus hermanos desayunaban, James y Sirius terminaban de atarse los zapatos...

—Sirius, lo de anoche... No fue mi intención que mamá y papá te castigaran —se disculpó.

—Tranquilo, tarde o temprano se enterarían. Además, para eso estamos los hermanos ¿no? —el moreno sonrió y chocó el puño con su hermano.

—Será mejor que bajemos si no queremos que papá venga por nosotros —sugirió.

En cinco minutos ya estaban abajo desayunando con los demás, los mellizos mayores casi no hablaron pues sabían que sus padres aún estaban molestos.

Llegaron a la escuela con quince minutos de ventaja e inmediatamente pusieron en marcha el plan. Afortunadamente ningún niño se negó, otros asintieron entusiasmados pues sería la primera travesura realizada por todos, no habría un culpable. Los pasillos se llenaron de cuchicheos, hasta los más grandes accedieron a cooperar, inclusive el equipo de fútbol.

A la hora del almuerzo ningún niño toco su comida, y los del comedor guardaron alguno que otro alimento.

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó la morena a sus amigos.

—Listo, los de octavo grado nos ayudaran con la manguera de agua en casos de incendios, y yo ya le saqué el aire a las llantas del auto del profesor —contesto Anthony orgulloso de su trabajo.

—Hablé con el equipo de futbol y aceptaron que iban a ayudarnos —añadió Kevin, el hijo mayor de Ron y Luna.

—Cuando lleguen tus padres, aprovecharemos para llenar el auto de basura por dentro y lanzaremos nuestros almuerzos para ensuciarlo por fuera —le siguió uno de los gemelos de Ginny.

—Yo hable con los compañeros de clase de James, le lanzaran pelotas al maestro en cuanto salga de hablar con nuestros padres —agregó Lily no muy convencida por aquel plan.

—Excelente, en ese caso en marcha —sonrió la niña y cada uno se fue a sus puestos.

Exactamente a la una Harry y Hermione llegaron a la escuela, no iban a permitir otro abuso por parte del maestro, nunca más. Sin rodeos se dirigieron a la dirección en donde se encontraba la directora Emily.

—Directora, los padres de los Potter se encuentran aquí, dicen que es urgente. —informó su secretaria.

—hazlos pasar de inmediato —ordenó. El matrimonio entró con expresión seria, lo que le preocupó a la directora. —Señor y señora Potter, pasen ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —saludó ofreciéndoles asiento.

—venimos por un asunto delicado —habló primero el moreno, ofreciéndole la silla a su esposa para enseguida sentarse a su lado.

—por sus caras me puedo dar cuenta que si ¿pasó algo con sus hijos? —ambos asintieron.

—James está siendo maltratado física y emocionalmente por uno de sus maestros —le explicó la castaña. Emily inmediatamente se sorprendió ante tal acusación.

—Señores ¿se dan cuenta de lo que me están diciendo? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Absolutamente y no es ninguna mentira si es lo que insinúa —agregó de inmediato el moreno a la defensiva.

—Esa es una acusación muy grave señor Potter...

—Ayer James llegó con fiebre, sufría de deshidratación porque su maestro de deportes lo castigo por fallar en más de una ocasión en su clase. Lo llamó torpe y estúpido y no solo eso, le ordenó darle quince vueltas al campo, James se desmayó y ni siquiera lo llevó a la enfermería ¿sabe lo que significa eso? Está atentando contra la salud de mi hijo, y eso de ninguna manera lo vamos a permitir —le aclaró con tono molesto la oji-miel.

—Vaya, yo de verdad... Ciertamente esto no me lo esperaba —dijo mostrándose sorprendida.

—Quiero a ese infeliz fuera de esta escuela o me llevo a mis hijos inmediatamente a otra. —le exigió Harry con tono serio.

—Aclararemos esto de una buena vez señor Potter, lo mandaré llamar junto con James.

Minutos después entró la directora y detrás de ella venia el pequeño seguido de un hombre corpulento, rubio y que sonreía con sorna. El matrimonio se incorporó enseguida mientras que James, asustado se acercó de inmediato a sus padres, Harry y Hermione inmediatamente detectaron eso al ver cómo le temblaban las manos y su rostro se tornaba pálido. El oji-verde tuvo ganas de partirle la cara al verlo entrar tan cínicamente.

—¿A que debo su llamada directora? —preguntó el hombre no pudiendo evitar mirar a la castaña con coquetería. Ésta lo notó inmediatamente y le dirigió una mirada de odio, le había dicho en casa a Harry que se controlara y en ese momento deseaba justamente que olvidara ese punto.

—Los padres del pequeño han venido porque según usted profesor Orwell, está abusando tanto física como emocionalmente del niño —el profesor no mostró señas de arrepentimiento.

—¡pero que dice directora! Yo sería incapaz, ¿o no James? —esta vez se dirigió al niño quien respingo al escuchar su nombre.

—A él no le dirija la palabra —agregó enseguida Harry poniéndose enfrente de su hijo. El maestro le dirigió una mirada ácida al moreno, luego sonrió con burla.

—Creo que se está confundiendo... Señor —esto último lo dijo arrastrando las palabras. —su hijo no cumple con ciertas expectativas para mi materia, por lo tanto, me he encargado de darle un entrenamiento para que se fortalezca —aseguró de brazos cruzados.

—¿le llama "fortalecer" a enfermar a sus estudiantes? —preguntó con sarcasmo Hermione.

—señora, es cansancio nada más...

—Soy doctora y se perfectamente bien cuáles son los síntomas de alguien enfermo —recalcó molesta.

—Creo que su diagnóstico estuvo mal esta vez...

—sometió a un niño de ocho años a una actividad física de una persona adulta ¿sabe usted que eso es delito? —dijo esta vez Harry con tono serio.

—¿De verdad? Hum, no lo sabía. —contestó sin darle importancia.

—Recoja sus cosas Orwell, está despedido —ordenó la directora molesta ante el descaro del profesor.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡Usted no puede hacerme esto! —profirió con brusquedad.

—ya escucho a la directora, ¡lárguese! —bramó Harry haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no romperle la cara.

—¡Usted y su mocoso me las van a pagar! —lo amenazó.

—Te estaré esperando —le encaró el moreno sin una pisca de miedo. Orwell resopló molesto saliendo de la oficina lanzando la puerta, pero antes de dar el primer paso afuera sintió un golpe en el ojo...

—¡pero qué demonios...! —soltó enojado, pero enseguida tropezó con una cuerda que se encontraba sobre la puerta, sostenida de extremo a extremo por Valerié acompañada de Kevin.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Anthony desde el otro pasillo y un grupo de estudiantes salió de sus aulas con balones en sus manos y de inmediato comenzaron a lanzárselas al ex-profesor. Anthony desde su lugar tomó un par de uvas y se las lanzó al profesor directo en la cara. Una vez terminaron de lanzar las pelotas el chorro de agua no se hizo esperar empapando por completo al hombre rubio.

—¡Paren maldita sea! —escupía, tratando de esquivar el agua.

Desde dirección el alboroto de los estudiantes se hizo escuchar e inmediatamente salieron a ver qué pasaba y tal fue su sorpresa al ver como Orwell estaba totalmente mojado.

—¡Estúpidos mocosos! —gritaba el hombre enojado una vez se acabó el agua.

—¡Ey, Orwell! —gritó un chico que jugaba fútbol de octavo grado. —¡Esto es por lo que me hiciste pasar en cuarto año! —soltó lanzándole la pelota que vino a dar justamente en sus partes bajas.

—¡Dios! —exclamó adolorido mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. Cuidadosamente Valerié, Lily, Sirius y Anthony se acercaron a James.

—Si se meten con un Potter, se meten con todos —aseguró la morena pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su hermano. James sonrió agradecido. Harry, quien había escuchado todo, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Estaba pensando en darle su merecido, pero después de esto ¿tú qué opinas, hijo? —preguntó en tono bajo para que solo él y los niños oyeran.

—Creo que ya tiene lo que se merece papá —contestó James riendo con sus hermanos.

Después del alboroto que se armó en la escuela, la directora tuvo que mandar a Orwell a la enfermería debido al daño causado por el balón. Afortunadamente y por suerte para Anthony, Lily y Valerié, Emily no preguntó quién fue el responsable, lo cual fue un respiro para la menor de los Potter.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta...

—¿Vieron la cara del profesor al ver su auto? ¡Fue genial! —comentaba extasiada la morena.

—Lo más divertido fue cuando lo golpearon con el balón ¡eso es tener buena puntería! —añadió Sirius halagando al chico de octavo grado.

—Al menos la directora no supo quién fue el responsable —dijo Valerié olvidándose que iban con sus padres.

—Y se puede saber ¿Quién fue el responsable? —preguntó su madre volteándolos a ver con expresión seria seguido de Harry. La morena abrió sus ojos como plato ante su descuido.

—¡Ni idea! —miró nerviosa a sus padres.

—Valerié —habló serio su padre.

—Fue idea de Valerié y Anthony yo no quería ¡lo juro! —soltó de inmediato la oji-verde no pudiendo más con la culpa.

—¡Lily! —reprocharon sus hermanos al verse descubiertos por culpa de su hermana.

—¡Niños basta! —se hizo escuchar Hermione.

—Solo queríamos ayudar a James, mamá —se justificó Anthony.

—A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, eso no estuvo bien —declaró su madre.

—Bueno, era eso a que papá lo golpeara —admitió con simpleza la morena.

—La niña tiene razón —agregó su esposo como no queriendo.

—¡Harry! —lo reprendió ésta.

—¡Es que es verdad! —se defendió. —El tipo se lo merecía por cretino ¿o me lo vas a negar?

—Bueno no, pero...

—¿Quién fue el diablillo al que se le ocurrió esta brillante idea? —preguntó su padre sonriendo ante las travesuras de sus hijos. Todos señalaron inmediatamente a la morena…

—¿Tú armaste todo eso? —preguntó sorprendida ahora la castaña.

—Sola no, pero digamos que fui la cabeza en todo esto —reconoció con orgullo.

—¡eso es genial...! —soltó Harry sonriendo, pero inmediatamente sintió el golpe de su esposa en desaprobación. —¡Digo! Eso estuvo muy mal niños. Muy, muy mal —se corrigió éste cambiando su tono de voz tras el golpe. Los pequeños no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Quince minutos después llegaron a su casa e inmediatamente los pequeños Potter bajaron del auto.

—Esa niña de verdad que es influyente —decía su esposo mientras entraba después de Hermione. —Igual o más que tu —reconoció.

—Ama meterse en problemas igual que tú, querrás decir —corrigió ésta mientras entraba a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

—Pero debes reconocer que es bastante lista a la hora de hacer travesuras y eso sin duda no lo ha heredado de mí, cariño. Si yo sobreviví fue gracias a que tú me ayudabas, de haberlo hecho solo probablemente no estaría aquí —contestó divertido, mientras sacaba pollo de la nevera.

—Tienes razón —reconoció sonriendo. —Pero deberíamos preocuparnos más en ella, pues te recuerdo que, así como es buena para meterse en problemas es buena para esquivarnos y no sabemos qué problemas nos traerá cuando entre a Hogwarts. —agregó recibiendo el pollo que Harry le pasaba.

—Valerié es muy inteligente, juraría que a pesar de que haga travesuras jamás la descubrirían. —aseguró sonriendo.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro? —preguntó dejando de picar. Harry se acercó y la tomó de la cintura.

—Porque es nuestra hija —contestó riendo para después robarle un beso.

—¡Má! ¿ya está listo el almuerzo? —se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras. —¿de verdad siempre los encontraremos así cuando estén solos? —preguntó con un gesto de fastidio al encontrar a sus padres besándose. En seguida se acercó a la nevera y sacó un jugo de manzana.

—Por cierto, Valerié ¿cómo se enteraron tus hermanos y tú de lo que el profesor le estaba haciendo a James? —quiso saber su padre llamando la atención de su esposa.

—Los oímos con las orejas extensibles de tío Fred y George —contestó con simpleza mientras se subía a una de las sillas y recargaba sus codos en la barra. Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron al oírla.

—¿y de dónde sacaron eso? —agregó serio.

—Kevin me consiguió unas. —decía mientras bebía de su jugo.

—Es de muy mala educación oír las conversaciones ajenas, Valerié —la regañó la castaña.

—Tío Fred nos contó que ustedes las usaron en quinto año para oír las conversaciones de la abuela Molly —añadió mirándolos con reproche.

—Eso fue diferente y…

—Debo ir a hacer mi tarea —los interrumpió sin darle importancia, incorporándose y saliendo de la cocina. Hermione aún estaba sorprendida de que sus hijos hayan hecho eso. Harry la volteó a ver en seguida y ambos supieron lo que se vendría.

—¡Pobre McGonagall! —soltaron preocupados al mismo tiempo.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hey!**

 **Hola, yo aquí de nuevo chicos con un nuevo one-shot. Bueno, en realidad es viejo, pero si nuevo en fanfiction jajaja…**

 **Permítanme primero que nada agradecer a aquellos usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en mi fic pasado "entrenando a papá" Mil gracias, sus comentarios me sacaron más de una sonrisa, me alegro que les haya gustado. Ahora bien, después de publicar el one-shot pasado me tomé la libertad de publicar algo acerca de mí en mi perfil de fanfiction en donde aclaré que tengo otros dos fics, este y el long fic "¿aún te amo?" que próximamente publicaré, el punto es que me preguntaron dónde estaban porque querían leer más material mío. Lo pueden encontrar en wattpad o potterfics, yo sé que algunos no están acostumbrados a leer en otra página, por eso mismo me propuse empezar a subir ese fic antes de volverlo a actualizar, también para editar y añadirle escenas a "antojos placenteros" que seguro algunos ya leyeron. Fue uno de los primeros fics que escribí, por eso no es tan bueno jajaja…**

 **Ahora, aclarando un pequeño punto, "entrenando a papá" me fue plagiado hace un par de semanas y que aún no es borrado, si lo leen por alguna otra parte, aquí mismo en fanfiction con otro nombre de usuario es PLAGIO, yo y varios amigos míos lo reportaron, porque no solo me plagio a mí, sino a otra autora también, así que si lo ven por ahí los invito a que sean tan amables de reportarlo.**

 **Otro punto importante, me debatí mucho entre subir o no este fic y el otro, porque en ambos hay errores y quería corregirlos, pero dado al poco tiempo que tengo por la universidad la verdad no corregí algunas cosas : / así que si ven un error de dedo o gramática, discúlpenme, el tiempo no está a mi favor esta vez.**

 **Sin más, me despedido esperando que este fic sea de su agrado como el anterior (:**

 **PD: Estoy considerando otro one-shot para diciembre, comedia desde luego, ¿Qué opinan? Me encantan los fic donde incluyen los hijos de Harry y Hermione, así que considérenlos.**

 **-Laura.**


End file.
